Simple Lies
by Cherry blossom girl
Summary: AU. Reiko Akamatsu spends her holiday at her uncle’s house in Tokyo, and when strange things start to happen, she contacts the famous detective Shinichi Kudo…


**Simple Lies**

A/N: So, this takes place when Ran and Shinichi are already 19. Shinichi is not Conan anymore, he's back to his normal self, and he is not going out with Ran anymore – they broke up, but stayed friends (okay, not probable, I know, but ... that's why I labeled this AU) I am going to use the Japanese names, because they're the ones I am used to...if you know only Am. version, look at the bottom of this page – there's explanation. Read and enjoy :-)

**Chapter I – Kameko's trouble**

The girl sitting alone in a compartment closed her book and looked out of the window. She sighed. The journey she had made was long and she was slowly becoming tired_.'I hope it's not that far_ _anymore,'_ she thought as she watched the beautiful countryside of Japan. This mysterious young lady was currently on her way from Osaka to Tokyo, to her uncle's house. Her name was Reiko Akamatsu. She was the niece of Kanjiro Akamatsu, the famous writer.

A big white limousine, just like one of a famous star, stopped in front of Tokyo's Beika Station. The chauffer got off, opened the door and a young lady named Hitomi Akamatsu, daughter of Kanjiro Akamatsu, appeared. She was of average height, with shoulder lenght midnight blue hair and sea-blue eyes. She got off and then made her way to the platform number 7, where the train from Osaka was supposed to arrive. A while after, the train really came. The passengers slowly exited, one after another. Hitomi watched them all, until she spotted the girl she was searching for. "Reiko! Here!" Hitomi called.

After a long time the train finally reached Tokyo and stopped at Beika Station. Reiko took all her things and got off. _'Hopefully there'll be someone waiting for me,'_ she thought. As she stood on the platform and let the calm breeze wash over her, she heard someone call: "Reiko! Here!" She turned the way it came from and looked at the person. It was Hitomi, her favourite cousin. Reiko walked to her.

"Reiko!" Hitomi repeated. "It's great to see you again," she smiled as she hugged her.

"Hitomi! I'm glad to see you again, too," Reiko answered truthfully. She and Hitomi really got on well with each other, they were great friends, although they didn't see one another that often, with Reiko living in Osaka and Hitomi living in Tokyo. But they always spent at least 2 - 3 weeks of the summer holiday together.

"It'll be great holiday again," Hitomi sighed happily. "Too bad we can't see us more often…" she then frowned.

"Well, now we can," Reiko started and smiled mischievously. This will come as a surprise…

"What do you mean?" Hitomi queried, confused.

"We're moving to Tokyo!" Reiko told her the big secret. "I'm going to attend Tokyo university next school year."

"Oh my! Reiko! That is soooo great! We can meet a lot, and go together to the cinema, and …." Reiko smiled as the two of them made their way to the limousine waiting for them; Reiko listening Hitomi's excited speech.

After a while they got to Reiko's uncle's mansion. Reiko and Hitomi got off the limousine, and walked into the house. A maid opened the door for them, and another one took Reiko's suitcase. She took it to Reiko's room, the one she always slept in when she came to Tokyo.

"Ah, see who we got here…I wonder that you came here again, Reiko…and most of all, that you can put up with my "dearest" sister," a voice sounded behind them. Reiko turned around and spotted Hiromi, Hitomi's twin sister. She looked exactly like Hitomi's clone, only her hair was slightly lighter shade of blue.

"Hello Hiromi," Reiko greeted her kindly, despite her not very kind welcome. She liked her, although sometimes Hiromi acted just like this. She could be really nice at times, though, when Hitomi wasn't around. For some reason, the sisters didn't get on well at all, in spite of the fact that they were twins.

Before Hiromi could respond Reiko's aunt Ayano and uncle Kanjiro appeared and welcomed and greeted her as well. Then she finally got to her room. Her things were already unpacked; she guessed that one of the maids did it. That was one thing she wasn't used to – having servants do everything for her. Her parents were not poor, although they weren't as unbelievable rich as her uncle and aunt. Nevertheless, they didn't have servants at home.

Reiko looked out of the window and saw large gardens that surrounded the house. They looked beautiful, she had always liked to go for a walk in there. Reiko sighed and decided to take a shower before the dinner.

Reiko was already ready for the dinner, when someone knocked on her door. "Come in," she called, assuming it must be Hitomi. But she was wrong.

"Reiko!" A young black-haired and blue-eyed woman in simple sleeveless white dress entered her room. Reiko turned around and spotted her.

"Kameko, it's nice to see you again," she said to her.

"Wow, you have grown up," Kameko wondered, looking at Reiko like if she had changed that much over one year.

"I guess so," Reiko answered, "so what is it? You seem to have some great news."

Kameko looked at her in surprise, then smiled. "How did you know? You would make a good detective, you know."

"Kameko, it's quite obvious, you are shining like a little sun," Reiko rolled her eyes.

"Oh Reiko, I am engaged, and Kenji and I are going to marry soon," Kameko told her happily. Now this was a surprise.

"Really? That is great, Kameko, congratulations!" Reiko was also glad for her, Kameko was a nice girl who deserved to be happy. "Do I know him?" She asked, quite curious about Kameko's husband-to-be.

"I don't know if you remember him, but I'm sure you met him last summer – Kenji Ikeda, my parents' best friends' son," Kameko explained and Reiko really remembered that she had met him.

"Yes, I remember," she answered.

Kameko smiled again, her eyes twinkling happily. Then she realised what time it really is. "Let's go, or else we'll miss the dinner," she said and Reiko followed her to the dining room.

On the way there they met Reiko's cousin Takuya, last one of the family whom she hadn't seen that day yet. He was tall, with black hair like Kameko and blue eyes like everyone else in the family.

"Hello Reiko! Great to see you again." He was smiling widely when he welcomed her.

After the dinner they all went to living room and Reiko's uncle Kanjiro asked her how her parents were doing. Then her aunt Ayano told her about Kameko's birthday party that would be in few days.

"We invited just few people, but if you want, you can invite some of your friends," she said.

Hitomi was excited when she heard that. "Yes, Reiko, invite some your friends, it'll be more interesting, I'm sure Kameko won't mind."

Kameko nodded and smiled.

"And don't forget to invite some handsome boys," Hitomi laughed.

Reiko smiled and thanked her aunt: "That is kind of you, I will call them later and ask if they want to come." She wanted to invite her best friend from Osaka, Kazuha Toyama, and Kazuha's boyfriend Heiji Hattori, who was Reiko's friend as well.

Then she talked to Takuya, who was already attending the same university she had chosen, so Reiko asked him about it. She actually talked to Hiromi for a short while too, while others were planning the party. When Hitomi approached them, Hiromi stood up, excused herself and went to her room.

"Don't mind her, she's the anti-social kind – she'd rather read book or listen to music alone in her room than be with people," Hitomi shook her head, "I can't understand why is she like that. How does she want to find herself a boyfriend? Impossible!"

Reiko said nothing. She liked Hiromi even if she was a little distant at times. So what? Reiko didn't like to be around people constantly too. And if there was one thing that she didn't like about Hitomi, it was when she was making fun of her twin sister. Reiko decided to change the theme.

"Do you think I could call my friends now?"

"Of course, why not," Hitomi agreed, so Reiko went to different room to make a call. She dialed Kazuha's number. She talked to her for a while and asked her if she and Heiji wanted to come to Tokyo, but sadly, Kazuha had to decline, because Heiji was currently working on a case and she wanted to help him. _'Okay, so I won't have any friends on the party…Hitomi will be disappointed.'_ Reiko thought, not knowing that certain things would change soon. She yawned and realised that she felt somewhat tired, so she decided to go sleep.

Next day Reiko woke up rather soon. When she came to the living room, she found out that no-one was there yet, so she decided to go for a walk in the beautiful gardens outside the house.

When Reiko returned, she spotted Kameko in the living room. Reiko entered and wished Kameko good morning. Kameko smiled at her and Reiko saw that she is holding an unopened letter in her hand.

"What is that?"

"Well, it seems to be a letter," Kameko replied. "I found it yesterday in front of my door, but haven't had time to open it yet."

But she did now. Reiko watched her when she read it and noticed how pale she became. The letter slipped of her hand and landed on the creamy-coloured carpet. She was trembling slightly.

"Kameko! Are you alright? What happened? What does it say?" Reiko was worried now.

"Uh..it is nothing, really, just a … small joke," Kameko said and put on a fake laugh.

Reiko didn't believe her.

"Well…I think I will go and get our breakfast served," Kameko said and walked away quickly as if she was afraid that Reiko would ask more questions.

The letter was still lying on the carpet. Reiko looked at it and after a moment of hesitation, she picked it up. When she read it, she gasped. It was a threatening letter.

A/N: So, this is the end of the first chapter. I would like to know what you think. Did you like it? Should I continue? I am sorry that there wasn't much of Case Closed characters yet, but I needed to introduce some of my characters. Oh, and I enclose list of characters that will be in this story (with their ages) so if you get confused, you can look at it (or ask me for explanation -):

Main character:

Reiko Akamatsu – Kanjiro's and Ayano's niece, Hiromi's, Hitomi's, Kameko's and Takuya's cousin, 19

Show characters:

Shinichi Kudo – famous young detective, 19

Ran Mori – his former girlfriend, daughter of detective Mori, 19

Kogoro Mori - famous detective, 45

Heiji Hattori – famous young detective from Osaka, Reiko's friend, 19

Kazuha Toyama – Heiji's girlfriend and Reiko's best friend, 19

Akamatsu family:

Kanjiro Akamatsu – father, famous writer, 47

Ayano Akamatsu – mother, 45

Kameko Akamatsu – oldest daughter, 21

Takuya Akamatsu – son, 20

Hiromi Akamatsu – older twin, 19

Hitomi Akamatsu – younger twin, 19

Others:

Sadako Fukunaka – Kameko's best friend, 21

Fujita Fukunaka – Kameko's friend and Sadako's younger sister, 20

Kenji Ikeda – Kameko's fiancé, 22

Hiro Ikeda – Kenji's brother, 19

Mitsuoki Ikeda – Kenji's and Hiro's father, 48

Chika Ikeda – Kenji's and Hiro's mother, 46

OMG, it's gonna have lots of characters. Can you imagine how long it took me to figure out all their names:-)Oh, and for those that know only the American version / names, here's explanation:

Shinichi Kudo - Jimmy Kudo

Ran Mori - Rachel Moore

Kogoro Mori - Richard Moore

Heiji Hattori - Harley Hartwell

Kazuha Toyama - well, I don't know what her name was in Am. version, but she is Harley's girlfriend

Other characters are made up by myself (else i will say otherwise)

That's all for today. Don't forget to review :-)


End file.
